This invention relates to pet refuse scoops.
In view particularly of contemporary municipal pet litter laws, it has become imperative to have available for use an appropriate implement for removing such litter from diverse surfaces such as pavements, sidewalks, flowerbeds and lawns.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide such an implement which may be used effectively on a wide variety of surfaces, particularly on grass, from which such litter normally is removable only with difficulty.
Other important objects of the invention are the provision of a pet refuse scoop having the following advantages:
It is provided with a shield for protection of the hand of the user from soiling.
It is provided with retention means for retaining the refuse while transferring it to a receptacle.
It is provided with a pressure pad for exerting thumb pressure as required for optimum operating efficiency.
It is strong and durable for use over long periods of time.
It may be manufactured simply as an integral unit of molded plastic.
It is a particular purpose of the invention to provide an efficient pet refuse scoop having the foregoing advantages but which is small in size, rendering it portable so that it may be carried conveniently in a paper or plastic sack as the pet owner walks his pet.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are accomplished by means of a pet refuse scoop which, broadly considered, comprises a scoop head comprising a flat, refuse supporting plate.
A plurality of wide, substantially coplanar, refuse scooping teeth extend outwardly from one end of the scoop head.
A handle extends outwardly from the other end of the head. The handle is provided on its upper surface adjacent the head with an upwardly extending pressure pad for exerting positive pressure on the scoop during its use. Additionally, the pressure pad is contoured and dimensioned to protect the hand of the user from soiling by the scoop contents. All of these functional units are embodied in a scoop of small compass which may be molded inexpensively from an inexpensive, durable, plastic material.